From captor to captive
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Leia comes face-to-face with Melina Carniss, Jabba's harem keeper, for the first time in a decade and a half. What fate awaits Melina while in Republic custody? Takes place after "Woman in Blue" with scenes taking place in-between the scenes of "Woman in gold". Rated M for nudity and sexual abuse/rape.


**FROM CAPTOR TO CAPTIVE: A Star wars fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**Takes place about a month after the events of "Woman in Blue", with flashbacks taking place in-between "woman in gold". Melina Carniss tormented Leia for days while she was Jabba's slave girl. How will she react when she is caught by Leia years later? Rated M for nudity, sexual abuse and non-consensual touching.**

Leia shuddered as she stood in the slave pit, changing out of her golden bikini after a long, long dance in Jabba's palace, during which she had been groped, forced to inhale spice, and then been molested until she felt unwholesomely horny. She was covered in sweat and her hair was matted to her scalp, making her all the more uncomfortable as she unfastened her horrible gold bra. The topless princess rubbed her numb nipples, which had been erect for hours due to the frigid metal pressed against them and rubbing against her areolas while she danced. Leia had never cared much about her breast size, but Jabba seemed to relish how wonderfully average-sized they were. She had hoped that the Hutt would not find her attractive due to her pert, firm breasts, but it seemed the opposite was true of Jabba. He would grope her breasts no matter their size.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to performing." Lyn Me said as she undid her skimpy sling bikini, walking towards a shower and turning it on. "We'd better hurry, your next performance is in a few minutes."

Leia unclipped her skirts, stepped out of her boots, and removed the jewelry she wore on her arms, standing still while Lyn unbraided her long, phallic braid. Leia noted that with her hair in a bun, it strongly resembled the suggestion of a male's testicles, further implying that she was a whore who longed for a male member for the sole purpose of her pleasure. She hated this, being on display for all to see, being molested and touched whenever Jabba wanted…Leia took a deep breath, steadying herself and mentally telling herself to endure this for a little while longer. It had only been one day and she already couldn't take it anymore, the groping, the humiliation…

"Did you hear me? We'd better hurry!" Lyn said as she quickly turned on the shower, the cold water making Leia yelp as it hit her bare breasts.

"It's cold!" Leia said as she shivered, rubbing her already-numb bosom.

"Oh boo-hoo, you spoiled schutta!" a gruff female voice growled, making both women jump. "Just get your filthy body cleaned already! Move it!"

Leia turned around at the sound of the Twi'lek word for 'slut', looking at the owner of the voice. Melina Carniss stood before them both, naked as the girls themselves and soaking wet from obviously having showered earlier. The woman was even more muscular than Leia had surmised earlier, and her vagina tight and toned. Her legs were powerful and supple, her firm breasts standing so firm you could balance a level on them and the bubble would remain in place.

"You hear that, stoopa? Get clean!" Melina hissed as she shoved Leia under the freezing-cold water, making the princess struggle as her face was thrust in the path of the thick jets of water coming from the showerhead.

Leia gurgled and coughed, the water getting in her mouth and nose as she kicked backward, making Melina stagger back as the naked princess grabbed the soap and a bottle of shampoo.

"Leave me alone!" Leia growled as she grabbed a sponge and soaped it up, scrubbing her smooth skin as the water beat down on her body.

As she did so, she defiantly wiggled her bare bottom at Melina, glaring at the woman over her shoulder. She could tell the harem keeper was getting mad.

"You're really pushing your luck here, Kun'chee." Melina said as she tapped her foot, with Lyn cowering as the naked woman approached. "Just because Jabba has a soft spot for you, doesn't mean you can fuck around like a spoiled brat."

The naked, muscular woman pressed her body against Leia's from behind, making the princess shudder as the older woman was now flush with her body, her huge breasts pressed against her shoulder blades and her hot vulva pressing against her buttocks.

"Because I am in charge of training disobedient schuttas who don't listen to their betters." Melina whispered in Leia's ear before she bit down on the earlobe and stroked her bare stomach, making her shudder as the water beat down on her front. "And you will be punished if you don't listen."

"So, what are you going to do to me now?" Leia asked, her voice uncaring of what happened to her as Melina continued molesting her naked form.

"Oh, I won't do much to you…" Melina said as she squeezed Leia's breasts, her hot breath on Leia's face. "…but what about her?"

She grabbed Leia's head in her hands, turning it towards Lyn Me, who immediately turned away and shuddered in terror.

"Don't." Leia said firmly as she continued cleaning herself with a sponge.

"Don't?" Melina asked with a grin as she let go of the naked princess. "Did you just say **don't** to me?"

"Don't hurt her." Leia said as Lyn shuddered and backed into a corner of the shower room.

"What do you care about this little Kun'chee?" Melina said as she pressed herself against Lyn Me, the pale Twi'lek shuddering in fear. "In the Empire, she is nothing."

"But in the Alliance, she is someone." Leia said as she stood with her hands on her hips, defiant despite her nudity. "In the Alliance, she will be someone who matters, not something to be ignored because she isn't human."

"Too bad that won't come to pass." Melina said as she snapped her fingers, pointing to Leia.

Suddenly, two naked Gammorean guards grabbed Leia's arms, pinning her to the wall of the shower and molesting her naked form as their huge penises grew erect at the sight of her body.

"You care for her, don't you?" Melina said as she grabbed a pair of handcuffs, locking them over Leia's wrists before looping them over a pipe and doing the same to a pair of leg irons. "You want so much to save her from me?"

"Please, your highness, don't worry about me." Lyn said as she stayed against the wall, naked and horrified. "I'm nothing."

"No, you are someone." Leia said as she struggled against the Gammoreans holding her against the wall. "You have worth and I will see to it you know that."

"Too bad you'll be too busy fighting me off." Melina said as she suddenly shoved Lyn into the arms of the Gammoreans, one of whom Leia recognized as Jubnuk. "Go wild with her, boys!"

Melina kicked Leia in the gut, making her double over in pain as she quickly thrust herself against the woman, struggling against the cuffs that held her in place. Melina then grabbed Leia's head and forced her to face forward as the Gammoreans approached Lyn, their manhoods erect.

"You will watch this." Melina said, forcibly kissing Leia before spitting in the princess's face and rubbing her saliva into her skin.

Leia's eyes widened in terror as Lyn Me screamed, which was then cut off by Jubnuk's enormous cock as it was jammed into her mouth and down her lovely throat. The 13-inch penis slowly disappeared into the pale Twi'lek's mouth, making her gag horribly as her eyes widened in absolute fear.

"Let her go!" Leia screamed as Jubnuk only laughed, oinking as he thrust his huge cock into Lyn's mouth, forcing her to deepthroat him.

Lyn was on her knees now, her head tilted back to its limit. The girl was picked up by Wartug, who slammed her face-down onto a bench and plunged into her vagina from an angle, making her scream through a mouthful of pig-cock.

"Don't do this to her, please!" Leia shouted as Melina slapped her bare vagina, making her wince.

"Oh, I've had enough of your lip, schutta!" Melina hissed as she reached into a box and pulled out a muzzle with a long dildo attached, sliding the rubber cock into Leia's mouth. "Suck on this, Kahnkee!"

Leia gagged on the muzzle as Melina stood before her, masturbating to the sight of Lyn Me being raped by the two Gammoreans, who were joined by a third named Gaklutz. Gaklutz plunged deep into Lyn Me's anus, making the distraught slave girl scream through a mouthful of pig-penis.

"You see?" Melina whispered into Leia's ears as she licked Leia's face, making her moan. "This is all your fault. She's Bantha poodoo, but you are a princess. If we were to rape you, Jabba would kill us for it, but her…"

Melina kissed Leia forcibly, making her moan in unwanted contact. She kept kissing for several minutes, making the cock gag in Leia's mouth choke the naked princess.

"…she's just another Kun'chee to be fucked." Melina said as she left Leia hanging by her wrists.

Leia moaned through the gag and pleaded silently with her eyes, which were filling with tears at being made to be witness to this girl's horrible violation. Wartug, Jubnuk, and Gaklutz had left her, and three more Gammoreans now had Lyn on her knees, sucking off one of them and giving handjobs to the other two.

"That right, just like you were trained!" one of the guards said as he thrust forwards, grunting as he grabbed the cock himself. "Oh, here it comes whore…"

He exploded in orgasm, his sticky fluids coating Lyn's pliable hand as the one in her mouth exploded in her throat, pulling out and spurting his juices all over the pale Twi'lek's lovely face and lekku, which were being squeezed and stroked by the other guards. The other two exploded as well, their juices coating Lyn Me like body butter.

"Nurmph! Nurmph!" Leia protested through the gag, choking momentarily on the long rubber rod being forced down her throat. "Leff hur gouh!"

"This is all your fault, you selfish schutta!" Melina shouted in Leia's ear as she molested the naked princess and grabbed her eyelids, forcing them open as Lyn Me was deepthroated again. "Look at her, this is happening to her because of you!"

Leia's eyes filled with tears as Lyn Me gagged on the juices in her mouth, swallowing them to avoid drowning. The naked Twi'lek was forced to her feet once more as the guards beat her with paddles, with Jubnuk pounding her with his fists. Leia had been beaten by Jubnuk once before, and knew how careful he was when he administered his beating to slave girls. Lyn was beaten like a piñata, her lovely body being pushed this way and that as he focused on pressure points and pain centers, nerve clusters and sensitive areas such as her breasts, neck, vulva and lekku.

"Don't ever forget that, this is your fault." Melina said as she clapped her hands, making the Gammoreans move aside as Leia hung naked before her. "Down on your knees again, schutta!"

Lyn immediately obeyed as Melina pushed her to her knees, spreading her legs and grabbing Lyn's head to position her so that her face was at crotch-height. Suddenly, the pale Twi'lek was smothered in the lips of the harem keeper's pussy, her mouth and nose completely covered in the soft folds of flesh. Lyn gasped and panted, her lungs tightening as they were quickly depleted of oxygen.

"Only one way to breathe, Kun'chee, and you know what it is." Melina cooed mockingly as she held Lyn's head tightly, stroking her lekku and making the head-tails squirm against her will in response to the pleasure. "Lick your mistress."

Lyn Me moaned as she started licking and kissing Melina's pussy, eating it out like it was her last meal. Melina closed her eyes in bliss and pressed Lyn's face deeper into her pussy, moaning as she felt the tongue stimulating her ladyparts.

"Ooh, that's it, right there." Melina said as she squeezed Lyn's lekku again, making her moan in pain. "Deeper and harder, Kun'chee. This is what you are good for."

Lyn continued licking and kissing, eating out the harem keeper as Leia was forced to watch, helpless to save the poor girl from her rape at the hands of Melina. The harem keeper winked at Leia mockingly, clenching her thighs as Lyn continued licking and kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh yes, good girl…" Melina said as she pulled Lyn deeper into her pussy. "…I'm close to coming now, get ready…"

Lyn licked and kissed Melina's pussy as her lips were stretched to their zenith, the soft folds of skin pressing against Lyn Me's own red lips in a mockery of a kiss. Lyn had been straight when she was captured, but Melina had forced her into a mockery of lesbianism. Now, she had sex with women whenever she was forced to, which was not what a lesbian was supposed to be. A true lesbian is a woman who is attracted to women, but now, Lyn did not know the difference.

"…oh yes, here it comes…!" Melina yelled as she pressed her cunt into Lyn's face, throwing her head back. "OH, YES! FUCK ME, SCHUTTA!"

Melina came with a gasp, pressing Lyn's face into her pussy lips and exploding all over the poor slave girl's face, her sticky juices covering her face like a mask. Lyn then shakily stood up, receiving another forced kiss from Melina as Leia was let go by the Gammoreans only to be punched in the vulva by Jubnuk and drop to her knees in pain.

"All right, we've wasted enough time here." Melina said as she walked away to a shower stall, waving away the other Gammoreans as they returned to their stalls. "You two schuttas get cleaned up and get ready for the next dance. The Master will be waiting."

Leia walked over to Lyn, ignoring the throbbing pain in her vagina as Lyn Me shuddered and slowly groped around for something to help her stand.

"Here, let me help you." Leia said as she took Lyn's hand and helped her to her feet, turning on the shower and grabbing a sponge. "Are you okay?"

"No." Lyn said as she burst into tears. "I am shamed! I disappointed her and now I am punished!"

"Lyn…this wasn't your fault." Leia said as she scrubbed the naked Twi'lek's body. "It was all my fault, I should have just obeyed her. I can't even imagine how horrible you must feel right now."

The naked princess held Lyn in her arms, hugging her tightly and holding her under the shower. She scrubbed her hairless scalp with the sponge, making her lekku twitch appreciatively. The pale-skinned girl was filthy, but Leia saw a beauty in her strength that belied outer appearance. The princess continued cleaning her as she shuddered, hugging Lyn like a mother would hug a daughter as she shaved first Lyn's vulva, back, legs and underarms, then her own, rubbing both herself and Lyn down with aftershave gel.

"Here, I'll dry you off." Leia said as she took Lyn by the hand and led her over to a rack of filthy, off-white towels, wrapping one around the Twi'lek before taking one herself and walking over to a metal grate. "How do you work this thing?"

"Oh my god, Lyn!" Beedo said as she ran over to her friend, her naked, scaly body wet from showering. "What did they do to you?"

"They…they raped her." Leia said as she finally turned on the dryer, making Lyn jump in shock. "I'm sorry, it was all my fault."

"Don't ever say that!" Beedo said as she held Lyn over the grate. "They would have raped her either way, don't punish yourself for what happened here."

Leia held Beedo's hand, reaching out and squeezing Lyn's hand as well as the three women dried themselves off and walked towards the racks where their costumes were hung, where Melina was also dressing as she smirked at the slave girls.

"Highness, it isn't your fault." Beedo said as she kissed Lyn gently. "We're just lower-down on the rung. If it isn't them, then someone else would have done this to her. It's our lot in life."

Leia glared at Melina as she watched the three slave girls dress themselves from her vantage point in the lockers, taking perverse interest in Lyn as she put on her skimpy sling costume.

"There you go, pussies. Now get out there and dance!" she said as she slapped Leia and Beedo on their asses, earning glares from both of them.

Lyn shuddered and quickly ran out the main gate, with Leia following behind as her skirts fluttered to expose her bareness beneath, enabling the scum of the galaxy to see straight to Florida whenever she moved an inch. She glared at Melina as her chain was attached to Jabba's throne once more before the dance started, Jabba laughing as Lyn's pained expression was obvious for all to see.

"Now, princess. Lead your servants in this next dance." Jabba said with a grin. "Max, start the music!"

Leia glared and started to dance, hating the implications that even as a sex slave, she had servants. She hated being derided and mocked like this for being born into privilege, as if she had a choice. Leia spun around, exposing her sacred parts to the scum of the galaxy as they jeered and laughed. As she danced, Leia saw Lyn dancing in pain, her body wracked with hurt and pain for feeling such feelings and shame and guilt for enjoying them. Leia spun around again and waved her body back and forth like a snake, shaking her breasts as the crowd jeered and threw credits at the girls' feet. Beedo danced close to Lyn, protecting the poor girl from the horrible depredations of the crowd, and Leia felt a kinship with the women for doing so, their sisterly bond a show of purity amidst all this scum. As she danced, Leia saw Melina Carniss grinning and leering at her, looking all too pleased with herself. Leia hated this woman, she hated everything about her from her attitude to her willingness to abuse such poor girls at a whim.

"_**Someday, you'll pay for this." **_Leia thought as she kicked up her leg and spun on one foot, her sacred parts exposed for the world to see._** "Hopefully, force willing, someday soon…"**_

**15 years later…**

Leia walked down the halls of a military prison on Mimban in her green and grey fatigues, an air of confidence about her. She hoisted a big bag off of her shoulder and onto a table as two soldiers walked up and saluted her.

"At ease, men. Captain Ta'lon, I assume this isn't a routine inspection you called me here for?" she asked as she turned to the captain.

"No, your highness. We caught this woman trying to sell slaves in Republic space." Ta'lon said as he motioned towards a bound female figure in a black suit and a hood over her head. "We're keeping her here until her trial. She kept biting and spitting, so we had to put a hood on her. Standard procedure, you know."

There was something familiar about that woman's body language, but Leia couldn't quite pin it down. She looked her over and suddenly recognized the frame of the woman before her, smirking slightly.

"Has she been searched?" Leia asked.

"Not yet. We don't have female personnel on staff here today." Ta'lon said as he held the woman tightly. "A few of them are either running late or were redirected elsewhere. Her victims are here, though, and I think you may know some of them."

"All right, take the hood off." Leia said, curious.

The other guard pulled the hood off of the woman's head, revealing the familiar face of Melina Carniss. Her hair was disheveled and matted, her face shifting from annoyance to a look of rage as she saw Leia.

"You!" Melina growled as one of the guards held her back. "You schutta, you cost me my job!"

One of the guard clubbed her in the gut with the butt of his gun, making Melina topple to the ground in pain as another one held her tightly.

"Real firecracker, isn't she?" Leia said, grinning as one of the guards, a female Zabrak named Mellachar pinned her to the wall. "Process her."

"Cowardly schutta!" Melina growled as Leia turned her back. "Can't do the job yourself? You're no woman, you're a slut, ordering others around to do your dirty work!"

"Shut up, prisoner!" yelled Mellachar, clubbing Melina again, her horns coming dangerously close to the woman's eyes. "Don't insult the princess! Now come-!"

"Hold on." Leia said, holding out her hand as the soldiers stood still. "I'll deal with her."

"Your highness?" asked Mellachar, looking confused.

"Don't worry, I can handle her." Leia said as she motioned to the guards. "You are all dismissed."

"Of course, highness." Mellachar said, still confused as she waved the guards away.

In no time, the princess was alone with Melina Carniss, who stood still and grinned. Leia walked over to her and slid a keycard through the handcuffs, unlocking them and glaring at her.

"Take off your clothes." Leia said as she stared into the woman's eyes.

"No." Melina said, glaring at her. "You don't give the orders here, Kun'chee."

"I said…" Leia said, concentrating through the force and speaking in a more controlled tone. "…take off your clothes."

Melina suddenly unzipped her bodysuit and stepped out of her boots, looking surprised as she found her hands moving against her own will.

"Okay, how did you do that?" she asked, a look of fear in her eyes. "Why am I stripping for you? Answer me, schutta-!"

"Hush." Leia ordered in the same controlled tone, putting a finger to the woman's lips.

Melina shut up instantly, her look of fear graduating to a look of terror. She continued undressing, stepping out of her bodysuit before removing her thong panties. Apparently, the woman didn't wear a bra under her bodysuit. There must be one built in. In no time at all, Melina's clothes were on the ground and she stood there, naked before Leia. The princess could sense Melina's humiliation through the force, and she enjoyed it.

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end?" Leia said as she pulled on a pair of latex gloves. "Squat. And don't stop until I tell you to."

Melina squatted up and down, repeating the process over and over until Leia was satisfied she wasn't hiding anything in her buttocks.

"Okay, stop." Leia said, moving closer to her and pulling out a chair as she sensed Melina's fear. "Lift your breasts."

Melina obeyed, holding her large breasts up and pulling them apart as Leia examined them to make sure nothing was stuck underneath them.

"Now, sit in this chair and open the lips of your vagina with your fingers." Leia said, glaring into her eyes.

Melina obeyed wordlessly, opening her vagina slightly.

"Wider!" Leia commanded, pulling out a little flashlight.

Melina stretched her pussy open to its zenith, allowing Leia to view the inside of her mucous entrance. The princess shined the flashlight in Melina's vagina, using her gloved hands to examine the woman.

"You are just another Kun'chee to be fucked." Leia said, using Melina's own words against her as the woman shuddered. "Don't forget, this is all your fault."

Melina winced as Leia fingered her, then pulled her hand out and turned her around.

"Bend over." Leia said, using the same controlled voice as Melina stood naked before her.

Melina obeyed, bending over and using her hands to stretch open the cheeks of her buttocks, revealing a loose anal entrance. Leia poked around inside Melina's sphincter, fingering the woman as she noted tears dripping from her face. The woman obviously didn't like being on the receiving end of this treatment. Well, serves her right.

"Okay, now cough." Leia said, keeping her hands on Melina's sides.

Melina coughed, sobbing slightly as she did so. Leia hated performing this cavity search, but with Melina, she knew she deserved it. The woman obviously couldn't take as much as she dished out.

"Cough harder!" Leia commanded as Melina hacked harder, spitting out a piece of metal from within her mouth.

Leia picked it up and examined it. It was a razor blade, apparently concealed between her teeth.

"What's this?" she asked, holding it in front of the woman's face before throwing it to the ground. "Open wide, Kun'chee."

Melina opened her mouth as wide as she possibly could, crying openly now. Leia wound her hands into Melina's mouth and felt around, feeling nothing else.

"Fluff out your hair." Leia said.

Melina obeyed, stroking her hair until Leia was satisfied she wasn't concealing anything else. She then walked around the naked pirate, circling her as she noted her utter shame and degradation.

"Do you feel bad now?" Leia asked, stroking Melina's bare back. "Humiliated? Degraded? Exposed?"

Melina sobbed again as Leia locked a pair of manacles over her hands, leaving her hands locked inside a pair of durasteel spheres joined by a solid bar.

"Good, because that how I felt when you touched me against my will." Leia whispered in Melina's ear, slamming the woman face-down on the table in the room. "No woman should be violated without cause. This is standard procedure for prisoners like you, not free women like those girls you used to abuse so badly. This is going to be done to you every day, in the morning and in the evening, until it comes as natural as breathing to you."

Leia felt Melina up, making her wince as she did so.

"And look here, we have a visitor." Leia said as she walked away and opened the door, beckoning to the person on the other end. "She volunteered to testify at the trial along with me and Rystall Sant and ten others you have hurt over the years."

Melina gasped as an angry Lyn Me in a purple dress walked in, her lekku twitching in anger.

"Remember me, schutta?" Lyn said as she folded her arms over her chest.

Melina hung her head in fear, forcing Lyn to pull it upwards as the naked ex-harem keeper closed her eyes.

"We're all going to testify at your trial. We have enough evidence against you to have you sent to a Republic prison camp for life." Leia said, pressing a button on the wall to call the guards. "The verdict is as good as delivered already, even without the testimonies of the 12 other women who are coming to trial."

Melina was openly crying now, turned into a shuddering mass of jelly before their eyes. Leia pulled the naked woman to her feet by her arms and handed her off to the guards waiting outside the room.

"Take her away and have her processed." Leia said as Melina drooped low, her feet dragging as the guards pulled her to the shower room. "And put her in solitary, she's dangerous. If she tries anything suspicious, if you think she'll harm herself, the walls can be instantly electrified and she'll be stunned."

"Yes, your highness." The guard said as she wrestled Melina to her feet.

"Oh, and if she does do that, strap her down so she doesn't hurt herself or do anything else suspicious before the trial." Leia said, handing them a package. "And put her in these if it comes to that. As per regulations, prisoners in restraints have to wear the waste absorbency undergarments and rubber pants."

Melina looked up as Leia smirked at her, then looked towards the package. The harem keeper's expression sank even lower as she saw the package. She didn't care what name Leia gave it, if Melina gave them any trouble, she would be wearing humungous, padded diapers, similar to the style she had used to humiliate Leia when she was a sex slave. Melina hung her head in defeat, allowing the huge guards to drag her away as Leia and Lyn Me watched the naked, disheveled woman being led away by her arms.

"I can't believe we actually caught her." Lyn said as she hugged Leia tight.

"Yes, it was a long shot, but we got her." Leia said as she held Lyn's hand. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"More than anything." Lyn said, fire in her eyes. "She needs to be put away."

"That, we can agree on." a familiar voice said as Lyn turned around, gasping and hugging Rystall Sant, who had just turned up. "Hi, dear. Sorry, I'm late."

"Rystall! Good to see you!" Leia said as she hugged her friend close. "Sorry you missed the big news."

"There's more big news coming." Rystall said with a smile as she held up her hand, which held Lyn's left hand tightly. "She said yes!"

Leia smiled as she noticed the gold rings adorning each woman's middle finger, her heart feeling lighter than ever.

"Congratulations, you two!" she said as she hugged first Lyn, then Rystall. "Wow, and just a few days after Luke and Mara's wedding. This is going to be interesting."

"I was so happy, I actually glomped her." Lyn said with a smile, snuggling closer into Rystall's embrace. "Sorry about the bruises, dear."

"It's okay, love. I've had worse." Rystall said as she kissed Lyn's lekku, making them squirm. "And we were wondering, Leia, would you please officiate the wedding?"

Leia's heart soared higher than ever, hugging them again and kissing both their faces.

"Of course I will." She said as she took Lyn's hand and led her and Rystall out of the facility.

"Thanks, Leia." Rystall said as she hugged Lyn and kissed her hairless scalp. "You're one amazing woman."

"And so are you two." Leia said, leading Lyn down a hallway. "Now, have you two got a date set?"

**Later…**

The three women left the facility free and happy, dressed in lovely clothes, to pursue their own lives in whatever fashion they chose. Meanwhile, Melina Carniss was led down the halls as a prisoner, naked and filthy from being kept in custody for days, to live a life of following orders put out by prison guards.

"Stand here." One of the guards said as Melina stood right over a drainage grate. "Now hold still, or else."

Melina was then hosed down with a water hose that possessed the force of a hurricane and scrubbed roughly with sponges, the water almost knocking her off her feet. The women's fates couldn't have been more different, Melina being changed from captor to captive, and the Leia and Lyn changing from slaves to mistresses. And deep down, as she was forcibly showered by four female guards with the frames of heavy-gravity weight lifters, Melina knew she had lost.

"There, now put these on." the guard said as she handed Melina a package. "And if you give us any trouble, sithspawn, you'll be wearing the diapers and rubber pants and you'll be strapped to the bed until we feed and change you. Got it?"

"Yes." Melina said in a voice so quiet she could barely hear herself.

"Louder!" the guard shouted, pounding the door with her huge hands.

"YES!" Melina shouted, falling to her knees in the cell.

"Good. Dinner is in 40 minutes, then lights out." The guard said as she slid a keycard into the slot. "Your trial is set for six months from now, so get comfortable, schutta!"

The door shut with a hiss and locked tight, leaving Melina all alone in the soundproofed, windowless cell with only a toilet and sink, kept under 24 hour surveillance. She opened the package and dressed in the uncomfortable prison clothing it contained, with a tight, scratchy bra and panties and a huge, thick menstrual pad that felt like a mattress between her legs. Melina hated the feeling of the pad, and decided then and there not to do anything to warrant wearing the likely more-uncomfortable diapers, with the high possibility of diaper rash accompanying them. She was then pushed into a small, windowless cell with no contact with the prisoners or guards and left with only a toilet and cot, a far cry from her luxurious suite at Jabba's palace. As the slot of the door, her only window, was slammed shut, Melina broke down crying. A small tray of food was shoved into the door, but Melina only ate a minuscule amount. She knew that she would be left isolated until her trial, and if she attempted suicide, the guards would stop her. She had lost, and the princess she had abused years ago was now her mistress, to obey under threat of extreme punishment.

"You win, princess." Melina sobbed as she lay on the bed, curling into a ball and drifting off to a dreamless sleep. "You win."

And as she lay on the cold cot, her breasts chafed by her scratchy bra, her uncomfortable sanitary pad chafing her pussy through her equally-uncomfortable panties, Melina knew she was now a slave to the Republic. In all but name, she was a slave, a prisoner to a former slave girl who could hold her at her mercy, soon to be sent to trial and undoubtedly transferred to a maximum-security prison block where she would likely end up raped and abused by other women prisoners, some of whom she was likely to have betrayed or sold for a bounty at some point.

"Yeah, they'll be pretty mad…" she thought as she shuddered at the thought of what they would do to her, clutching her stomach.

Melina tried not to imagine being cornered in the shower rooms by several women who she would likely recognize as people she helped betray from her time working in Black Sun. Soon, she would be imprisoned with them and likely at their mercy. And for Melina Carniss, who valued control over others? That was a fate worse than death.

**The end.**

**Serves her right, the bitch! Update: Sarah and I are now married as of Sunday! I based Leia's reaction to Lyn Me and Rystall's engagement off of the reactions of our friends and family to ****our**** engagement, and now she wants to dress up as Lyn for Halloween. I guess it's time to break out the old slave Leia bikini again! **

**Please review! **


End file.
